Priorities
by bgeesfan
Summary: Tag to 8.23. How S9 should have gone in the first place. Rated T just in case. Written because Cas is definitely going to be in S10 and I'm sick of Dean always putting Cas ahead of Sam. I'm sick of Cas in general, to be honest. This does not abuse Cas in any way...it just reminds Cas of where he stands with Dean. Second to Sam. Always.
1. Priorities

"_Look at him. Look at him! Look how close we are! Other people will die if I don't finish this!"_

"_Think about it. Think about what we know, huh? Pulling souls from hell, curing demons, hell, ganking a Hellhound! We have enough knowledge on our side to turn the tide here. But I can't do it without you."_

"_You can barely do it with me. I mean, you think I screw up everything I try. You think I need a chaperone, remember?_

"_Come on, man. That's not what I meant."_

"_No, it's exactly what you meant. You want to know what I confessed in there? What my greatest sin was? It was how many times I let you down. I can't do that again."_

"_Sam-"_

"_What happens when you've decided I can't be trusted again? I mean, who are you gonna turn to next time instead of me? Another angel, another - another vampire? Do you have any idea what it feels like to watch your brother just-"_

"_Hold on, hold on! You seriously think that? Because none of it -__** none of it **__- is true. Listen, man, I know we've had our disagreements, okay? Hell, I know I've said some junk that set you back on your heels. But, Sammy...come on. I killed Benny to save you. I'm willing to let this bastard and all the sons of bitches that killed Mom walk because of you. Don't you dare think that there is anything, past or present, that I would put in front of you! It has never been like that, ever! I need you to see that. I'm begging you."_

"_How do I stop?"_

"_Just let it go."_

"_I can't. It's in me, Dean. You don't know what this feels like."_

"_Hey, listen, we will figure it out, okay, just like we always do. Come on."_

"_Come on. Let it go, okay? Let it go, brother."_

Dean pulled Sam to him in a hug and neither let go for a long time. Then Sam coughed and Dean remembered how sick his brother was. Placing Sam's arm around his neck, he wrapped his arm around Sam's waist and began helping him out of the church and to the car. "Hang on, Sammy. Please, just hang on. I'm gonna take care of you, I promise."

They got to the car and Dean carefully folded his brother into the passenger seat. Sam slumped over, his head in the driver's seat. Dean closed the door and rushed around to the driver's side. He opened the door and gently lifted Sam so he could slip in. Once he was seated, he gently let Sam's head fall back onto his leg and started the car. As he drove them back to the bunker Sam's words kept playing over and over again in his mind. "_What happens when you've decided I can't be trusted again? I mean, who are you gonna turn to next time instead of me? Another angel, another - another vampire? Do you have any idea what it feels like to watch your brother just-__"_

_He really thinks I put Cas before him_, he thought. Then his mind evilly responded, _don't you?_ He thought back to just hours ago when Cas had approached him to go with him and leave Sam with Crowley. He'd gone. He hadn't even questioned it, he'd just gone. He'd known Sam wasn't 100% and he'd gone anyway. _So that's where he got that idea, _he thought as guilt in the form of bile rose in his throat. He swallowed hard and gently put his hand on his brother's head. Sam let out a moan and Dean shushed him, whispering nonsense to his sick brother to let him know that he was still there.

They arrived at the bunker and Dean managed to get his brother out of the car. Instead of taking Sam to his own room, Dean situated Sam in his room where he could better keep an eye on him. After getting Sam into some more comfortable clothes, he hurried around getting the meds and first aid items he'd need to nurse Sam back to health.

An hour later, Sam was sleeping fitfully with Dean right beside him in a chair. Dean opened his eyes suddenly and was startled by a figure standing in the room watching them. He jumped up, gun at the ready, to face the threat. "Cas," Dean breathed, relieved. "How many times have I told you don't sneak up on people like that. I nearly blew your head off."

"I am sorry, Dean. We must talk."

"Now?"

"Yes. I need you to come with me."

"You're kidding right? Have you taken a look at my brother recently? I can't leave him."

"Sam will be fine for the amount of time we will be gone. We must hurry."

Dean turned and looked at Cas, then heard a weak voice. "Go on, Dean. I'll be fine." Dean turned to stare at his brother. Sam was awake and watching them. His expression was unreadable but Dean could see the sadness in his eyes. Dean could practically read his brother's thoughts. _Once again, Dean's going to choose Cas over me. I can't blame him; I've spent my entire life disappointing him, but just once, I wish things would get back to the way the were before. When I was the most important thing in Dean's life._

Dean looked at Sam and his own words played back. The words he'd used to convince Sam to stop. _"__Hold on, hold on! You seriously think that? Because none of it -__** none of it **__- is true. Listen, man, I know we've had our disagreements, okay? Hell, I know I've said some junk that set you back on your heels. But, Sammy...come on. I killed Benny to save you. I'm willing to let this bastard and all the sons of bitches that killed Mom walk because of you. Don't you dare think that there is anything, past or present, that I would put in front of you! It has never been like that, ever! I need you to see that. I'm begging you.__" _

Dean made his decision. "Cas, go."

"Dean, please, it's okay. Just go," Sam begged.

Dean shook his head firmly. "No, Sam. Not this time. Cas, you heard me. Go. I can't come with you right now."

"Dean you don't understand. This could be..."

Dean whirled on him. "Could be what, Cas? A matter of life or death? Have you LOOKED at my brother lately? Don't you come here talking to me about 'life or death' when my brother is this sick. His life matters more to me than anything else and he comes first from now on. Now get your feathery ass out and don't come back unless you can either heal Sam completely or you've figured out a way to do it."

Dean turned away from Cas and went to Sam's side. "Shh...it's alright little brother. I'm not going anywhere. Go back to sleep. I'll wake you in a couple of hours." He put his hand on his brother's head and Sam leaned into it gratefully. He closed his eyes and was asleep in minutes.

"Dean..." Cas tried again.

Dean turned slightly and Cas was startled at the expression on Dean's face. It was lethal. Cas stepped back uncertainly. "Do you know what my brother said to me tonight? He thinks I trust you more than I trust him. That I put you before him. Do you know what he confessed back there? What he thinks his greatest sin was? Disappointing me. Turns out," Dean said with a bitter laugh, "I'm the one who's been disappointing him for years now. Every time I put someone or something ahead of him I broke him just a little bit more. I won't do that again. Not ever. Sam comes first and he's damn well going to know it from now on. So get out. I won't tell you again."

Cas looked at Dean then at Sam, asleep under Dean's hand. "I am sorry. I wish you'd reconsider."

"And I wish you'd start thinking about someone else for a change and what their priorities might be. For an angel, you are the most selfish son of a bitch I've ever met. Leave. I am not available until Sam is well. Even then, you work with both of us or neither of us and you understand that Sam comes first regardless of the 'assignment' you have for us. If Sam gets hurt, all bets are off. I think you'll find, when Sam is back to his usual self, that he feels the same way about me."

Cas nodded and said quietly, "perhaps I underestimated your loyalty toward each other. Fine. I will leave. If I find a way to heal Sam, I will let you know."

"Thanks. Bye Cas."

Cas disappeared. When he arrived at his destination he felt rather empty. The bond he'd had with Dean seemed gone, but it was back where it should have always been in the first place. With Sam, his brother.


	2. Response to Reviews

To those who liked my story: Thank you! I began watching the show for the bond between Sam and Dean and in recent seasons it has been all but non-existent. When 8.23 happened, I was ecstatic–feeling as though the rift that had been there since S4 would be fixed and all would be right with the world. When S9 began it was as though 8.23 never happened in the first place. Fights every single episode between Sam and Dean have left me angry with the writers who seem to have forgotten where the heart and soul of this show is: with Sam and Dean and their bond.

To those who do not like my story or who do not see the show the same way I do: I respect your opinion. Let me see if I can explain why I hate Cas so vehemently. I see the "profound bond" between Dean and Cas and I hate it. It threatens Sam and Dean's bond which is the heart and soul of the show, in my opinion. In 8.23, Cas told Dean he needed Dean's help. What did Dean do? He went. He went knowing that Sam was not 100%. He put Cas ahead of Sam. I've seen it time and time again. I believe Cas brought Sam back soulless on purpose so that Dean wouldn't find out what Cas was up to until it was too late. Dean was determined to help Cas in S6 and what did Cas do in return? Broke the wall in Sam's head. What did Dean do? Forgave him immediately. No anger...just forgave him. Kept that stupid trench coat while the Amulet is still MIA. I don't get it. What Cas did in S6 was unforgivable in my opinion. That's when I began hating Cas-late S6. Since S6 he has done one good thing: took Luci away from Sam. That's it. Cas has outlived his usefulness and I'm ready for him to be gone permanently.

That being said-I admire and respect Misha Collins. He is a great actor and his Random Acts organization is fantastic. It's the character he plays on Supernatural that I hate. Not Misha. Never Misha.

I appreciate everyone who took the time to read and review. I look forward to posting more stories in the future.


End file.
